New Dawn V3
by scarface101
Summary: A Ruthless organization is on the rise. They have no mercy, no loyalties to Nations or Daimyos. They are the New Dawn. Naruto x Large harem. Warning: Extreme bashing. (Same Summary, different opening chapter.)


**A/N: Sorry for the severe delay. I blame it on my PS4 and my own indecision on what to write and update. Guess my Plot Bunny Syndrome has gotten to me. Anyway, felt like I went overboard last time by bringing in so many xover girls too quickly. I hope to be a bit more moderate this time, so I decided to try again. Hopefully you'll still like this my faithful readers.**

 **Chapter one: Prologue.**

"We're all set here boss. Merchandise is being unloaded now." Spoke a man of less than savory character to his boss Gato. A business tycoon who was deeply connected to the black market, using his company as a front to keep the façade of a 'legitimate businessman'. He had set up shop in Wave country but was now looking to expand into Konoha for the slave trade.

And he had a piece of merchandise that was gonna get him a fortune. A certain associate of his from Taki informed him of the location of a Jinchuuriki. While Gato was no expert on Shinobi, he did know that Shinobi villages would be chomping at the bit to buy the girl. He'd sell her to the highest bidder and reap all the rewards.

Now he just needed to meet his contact in Konoha to negotiate an agreement. Operations such as this went much more smoothly when you have a business arrangement with the right people of course. "Great. Our friend should be here soon enough." The Tycoon spoke as he glanced at his wrist watch.

Suddenly the lights overhead exploded into shards of glass and sparks making Gato and his thugs yelp in panic and confusion. For a few brief moments the sounds of fighting and blows landing echoed inside the warehouse, the slaves began rattling at their cage doors to scream for help. Begging whoever is doing this to save them.

Then, the backup lights switched on, revealing Gato's men being restrained either by Kunoichi or by snakes and Ninja hounds. The various Kunoichi smiled sadistically as they began to sing in unison "Happy Birthday, Congratulations. Happy birthday, with salutations. Happy birthday, may your sky stay bluuuuuue. Happy birthday to youuuuuu."

Gato swallowed hard as he felt a powerful urge to relieve himself. Had his contact betrayed him? He couldn't believe that this was happening right now! The short man heard something falling and looked up to see what appeared to be a body falling from the rafters. A sharp snap of rope sounded followed by a squeal of terror. A dark spot formed in Gato's pants as he looked up at the form of Homura, a member of the Elder council who had apparently been flayed alive until he mercifully perished.

A stiff silence fell on the warehouse as the imprisoned slave women were shocked just as well by the gruesome scene. "Oh baby. We pissing our pants yet? Oh boy; do I have a feeling we're getting close. It's going to be pee-pee pants city here real soon." Spoke a young but masculine voice, all eyes turned to the source of it, revealing a young boy no older than fourteen or so, wearing a black trench coat and carrying a baseball bat intricately wrapped in barbed wire.

"Hi. Gato, isn't it? I'm Naruto. And I do NOT appreciate you selling people on the market in my village. Sex slaves and a fellow Jinchuuriki to boot. Not cool. Not fucking cool. You got no idea how not fucking cool that shit is. But I imagine you'll be up to speed shortly. Yeah. You're going to so regret crossing me in a few minutes. Fuck yes you will." Naruto spoke with a large grin, his Kunoichi followers all cackling in amusement as they kept Gato's men pinned down.

"You see Gato, whatever you do, no matter fucking what, you do NOT mess with the new world order. The new world order is this, and it's very simple, so even if you're fucking stupid which you may very well be, you can understand it. Ready? Here goes, pay attention: You cross me and I will fucking kill you.

You're fucking dead meat now shit-for-brains. I know it's a mighty fucking big nasty pill to swallow. But swallow it you most certainly mother fucking will. You ruled the roost, you built something. Thought you were the big man in charge, I get it. But the words out. You are just a needle dicked fuckhead with more cash than brains and balls. In fact, you're fucked, even more fucked since you so disrespected me by partaking in fucking human trafficking. Understand?" The blonde asked at the end while holding a hand to his ear, awaiting the businessman's response who was too busy whimpering and trying to keep his bowels under control… and was failing.

"No answer? Well, you didn't think you were gonna get through this without getting punished now did you? On your knees." The blonde boy demanded, but when Gato failed to comply a certain Genjutsu mistress stormed up from behind and shoved the short man down to his knees.

"When Naruto-sama says 'on your knees' you do it." The red eyed woman growler as she took a step back, the whiskered teen gave her a thankful nod as he brought up his weapon in front of Gato's face in order to show it off and intimidate the tycoon.

"This lil' darling is Lucille. Wrapped up nice and tight in barbed wire, she is really fucking awesome. Not a traditional Shinobi weapon, but I'm anything but 'traditional'. And she's going to assist me in beating the holy fuck fucking fuckedy fuck out of you." Naruto spoke with a laugh as he gave Lucille a practice swing.

"P-p-pl-please don't kill me! I have money! I can pay you to... AAAAAAGH" Gato tried to plead only to by silenced by Kurenai who pulled back on one of his fingers which resulted in a loud snapping noise. Once again Naruto gave the red eyed woman a thankful nod for shutting up the whimpering shitstain.

"I don't give a flying fuck about your fucking blood money. Now where was I? Oh yeah. Beating the holy fuck out of you. You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. You're all going to be doing that." Naruto spoke then brought Lucille down on Gato's head making a loud thwack and crunching sound.

The tycoon's skull crushed underneath the force of the blow resulting in one of his eyeballs popping out of its socket. Gato's men gaped in horror while the slaves only watched in morbid fascination at what was happening. "You bunch lf pussies, I'm just getting started. Lucille is thirsty." Naruto taunted the hired help as he smashed Lucille against Gato's head, making some brain matter come out with a loud squelch.

Again and again the blonde brought down Lucille effectively turning the remains of the Tycoon's head into a crimson pile of mush. "Lucille is a Vampire bat." Naruto joked briefly then paused for a moment as he smirked at the hired thugs gaping expressions.

"What? Was the joke that bad? String up these dickwads and see about releasing these poor creatures from their cages." Naruto ordered resulting in his Kunoichi associates to drag out the crooks outside to be hanged for their crime. Shouts of joy and gratitude came from the slave pens as one Yugao and Hana set about unlocking the cells and cages providing the slaves a chance to return to their old lives.

Naruto himself whistled a merry tune as he approached one particular cage marked as 'premium merchandise.' He tapped on the bars with Lucille and spoke "You alive in there?" instead of answering, the occupant crawled into the light, her chains rattling against the cage floor revealing a young girl with mint green hair, dark skin and orange eyes.

"Th-thank you." She muttered nervously, she was grateful to this stranger, but she couldn't believe he had just killed someone so casually. Like it was nothing. And he even joked about it.

"Think nothing of it sweetie. Anything for a fellow Jinchuuriki. Mines the Kyuubi by the by. Yours?" he asked to coax a little trust from the girl.

She relaxed a bit since she could indeed sense the presence of Bijuu Chakra coursing strongly through his body. "The Nanabi. My names Fuu. I… I cannot even begin to express my gratitude to you. I was sold to that bastard, and I was gonna be sold again. I… I don't even want to know what would've happened to me if I was sent to Oto." She spoke, paling a bit at the very mentioning and the thought of the accursed village.

She then took notice that the blonde wasn't unlocking her cage and asked him "Aren't you gonna let me out?"

"What'd be the point of that? You've got nowhere to go. Your village pawned you off, and if you hit the road and travel around Anbu or worse will be hunting you down because of you being a Jinchuuriki. Buuuuuuut if you were to stay with me then I can protect ya, and we can turn this whole fucking world upside down, inside out right on its candy fucking ass." The Blonde spoke while holding the key to her cage which he took off Gato's person.

She swallowed hard for a moment and knew he wasn't wrong. So long as she was a Jinchuuriki, she would never truly be free. In a way… she would just be exchanging one prison for another. But if she were to entrust herself with another Jinchuuriki then she might have a better chance. "I… I understand. Please make me your subordinate Naruto-san! I want to belong someplace, and I think… that its with your group." She spoke, her mind now made up.

In response the whiskered teen tossed the key to her and spoke "Welcome to New Dawn. We are the Elemental Nations Saviors and more."

 **The next day.**

"NARUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOO!" yelled the voice of Hiruzen Sarutobi as he clenched his hands around a newspaper. On the front page it showed a picture of the Human traffickers hanging at the front of the warehouse, their 'merchandise' having already been released and blew the whistle on what happened.

Hiruzen used his control over the media to cover the fact that not only was a Jinchuuriki amongst the merchandise, but that Naruto was the one responsible for this slaughter.

"You don't have to yell Old man. I'm sitting six feet away from you." Naruto spoke in a casual manner, behind him was the form of Hinata Hyuuga, massaging his shoulders with the aid of her Byakugan. She wore her usual attire but now in addition she wore a black choker around her neck. A symbol of her loyalty and dedication to Naruto. Standing in the corner was Sakura Haruno, cradling Lucille as if it were her child, she too wore the same choker.

The Sandaime took a deep breath then pulled out his kiseru to take a drag and relax himself. Once he had calmed he spoke in his 'Hokage voice' to the blonde "I am not angry that you put a stop to a human trafficking ring. But your methods were utterly barbaric. You flayed Homura alive."

"Limited time span. Had to get him talking." Naruto answered as he relaxed from Hinata's magic fingers doing their work. The stiffness in his soulders finally leaving.

"You executed an unarmed prisoner. Then killed his subordinates! We could have questioned them!" Hiruzen half shouted with a scowl.

"Didn't need to. Got Gato's records beforehand. Had everything we needed. We already alerted the local authorities on slave auction houses and any and all officials that were corrupt. Rest will take care of itself." Naruto replied in an off handed manner, obviously not caring about the Sandaime's opinion.

"There are rules and protocols. What you did was outright murder!" Hiruzen protested, deeply perturbed by Naruto's lackadaisical and uncaring attitude. Since the New Dawn Initiative had begun, Naruto had become an increasingly unstable and volatile force that the Hokage was losing control of but some of this was a story for another time.

"Your point? Gato was scum that bought and sold fucking human lives. What court can provide an appropriate judgement for someone who pays off others or has village officials in his pockets? If your 'rules and protocols' had their fucking way, Gato would be living a cushy life in a jail cell getting three free meals a day and free room and fucking board. People like that are just vermin. Bugs to be squashed. Their lives hold no meaning beyond their greed." The Blonde spoke in a bitter tone, not at all sorry for his actions.

Hiruzen was about to protest further but a raised hand from the boy silenced him as Naruto's voice best him to the punch "Don't even think about lecturing me about morals and fucking right from fucking wrong. I did what I did so that your Civilians and sleep like fucking babies at night. Which is why you made me a Tokubetsu Genin and started the New Dawn Initiative. Because I'm the guy who's willing to 'do a bad thing'. Just like Itachi right?"

The Hokage couldn't form a reply after that since the boy wasn't wrong. But still, why did the boy have to treat other human beings as nothing more than a joke? What was it on THAT fateful night that changed the boy so much? "Be that as it may, I still need to punish you a bit. Even if quietly. I am assigning you to pose as an Academy student to keep an eye on Sasuke Uchiha and gauge whether or not he's a flight risk. If you keep acting the way you are, then your mission will be further extended to stay on as a teammate of Sasuke's." the Sandaime ordered, that boy was getting too wild so now Hiruzen had to put his foot down and draw a line.

"A fucking babysitting job? Ah well, fuck it. Might just be a nice vacation. Could actually enjoy fucking with Sasuke and driving him fucking bat fucking shit crazy." Naruto spoke in a jovial manner, while still maintaining his sailor mouth.

"Must you always talk like that? Mind your tone around the other kids." Hiruzen ordered in an exasperated tone since Naruto didn't have a filter for his mouth.

"Whatever. I'll watch my smart fucking ass mouth around the kiddies. Buuuuut can't guarantee about slipups. Ah well, least I'll have my girls to keep me company." The Blonde spoke in reference to Hinata, Sakura and Ino, all of whom had varying reasons for being with the whiskered teen. Although in Hinata's case, she had to work much harder to earn a spot since Naruto was interested in girls who couldn't take care of themselves.

"I'll hold you to that. I also expect you to keep the Nanabi Jinchuuriki safe. She'll be attending just as well to better integrate into Konoha. The Academy starts tomorrow so don't be late. I mean it this time." Hiruzen warned, although he hoped that the boy would show up late. Would be nice to have someone sort through his paperwork and find any junk paperwork that may try to slip in.

"Yeah yeah. I fucking get it already. Ladies? Let's go." Naruto spoke impatiently as he stood up and snapped his fingers causing Sakura to dart forward and present Lucille to the whiskered teen. He accepted his favored weapon and left the Hokage office with his two girls in tow.

Hiruzen sighed tiredly. That Naruto was becoming just as his bad as his mother was back in the day when she all but ruled Konoha with an iron fist, from the shadows of her husband the first 'faux Hokage' in Konoha's history. Still, if Naruto continued like he was then there might be a second 'Evil Uzumaki'.

 **Naruto's apartment.**

"Honey I'm hoooooome." Naruto announced as he entered hid apartment with a broad smile, he handed Lucille to Hinata who quite gingerly placed the bat on its pedestal which was kept in the living room for all to see.

From the kitchen, one Ino Yamanaka emerged sporting a nude apron style and wearing the same black choker as the others while holding a ladle that had been recently used showing she had and was cooking. "Welcome back Naruto-sama! Dinner won't be ready for a bit longer. Do you want anything else while you wait? I can draw you a bath… or you can have me." She spoke at the end with a deep blush.

"He doesn't want you Ino-pig! I'll draw him a bath then he can have me all he wants!" Yelled Sakura who clenched her fist while staring down her rival.

"As if he wants a skinny skank without any tits or ass!" Ino yelled while pointing the ladle at the pinkette.

"I am petite damn it! And I am much lighter which lets Naruto-sama lift me in some… interesting ways." Sakura spoke in a sensual manner at the end making her blonde rival fume angrily since it was true.

"Girls? No fighting over me. There's plenty of me to fucking go around. Besides, Hinata has already started drawing the bath." Naruto announced cutting apart the tension. Although it was highly amusing when his girls fought over him, he didn't want them to say something they'd regret or get into a nasty fist fight.

"DAMN IT!" They both yelled in dismay. Sighing, Ino returned to the Kitchen to continue with Dinner while Sakura went off to change into her own nude apron style as well and commence with her daily chores with keeping the apartment clean and tidy.

Sighing Naruto headed towards the bathroom when he entered inside, Hinata was already there drawing the bath, naked as the day she was born excluding the Choker still around her neck. He removed his own clothes and dumped them in the laundry basket nearby.

The Hyuuga Heiress looked in his direction, aside from a blush she showed little to no signs of embarrassment at their nudity. With a small smile she gestured to the bath and invited him in, signaling that it was ready. Nodding in satisfaction, he entered the bath with a relaxed sigh. The warm water feeling good on his body and muscles. Handling Konoha's dirty business was a tiring job after all despite however much he might enjoy it.

For awhile, silence filled the room as Hinata lathered and scrubbed the Jinchuuriki's body, her soft hands tentatively working on him with an almost angelic touch. She noticed that her master was staring off into space, almost as though he were in deep meditation. He was obviously thinking about something.

"I know that look. You're thinking about something." She spoke in an attempt to break the ice and maybe get him to talk.

He chuckled dryly while replying "All you ladies can read me like a fucking book. Was just thinking about THAT night. Also am kind of curious. You were the first one, you started wearing that choker then the others started wearing them. I never asked any of you to be mine yet you dedicate yourselves so strongly to me. Sharing me hasn't even deterred you. Why stay?"

She was silent for a few moments before she entered the tub with him and pressed her soft body against him, her rapidly budding breasts squishing against his chest as she spoke in a tone of reverence "Because I love you unconditionally Naruto-sama. I was once a meek little thing that didn't have a spine much less a heart to properly support you. When you caught wind of my feelings, you initially rejected me stating your dislike of girls who expect others to only care for them or use others as a crutch.

This only made me a better person and woman as I trained hard every day and learned everything I needed to be your housewife to prove myself. I wear this choker to show that I am yours and only yours, and that I would never let another man be so intimate with me. When I told the others they well, got it in their heads they needed to do the same.

Naruto-sama, I don't care what you do to me. You can do anything you want to me. I wouldn't ever resist you. I don't care if you hurt me or take advantage of me. If I can brighten your life even if a little in this cold and uncaring village, then that will be enough for me." When she finished she kissed him deeply, her tongue invading his mouth.

The thick taste of cinnamon and vanilla icing filled the Blonde's mouth. He hugged her close, enjoying the feeling of her luscious body pressed against his. 'If anyone fucking complains about me being shipped with Hinata, I'll be introducing then to Lucille.' He thought darkly since he felt like he had pissed off a bunch of people. Though he wasn't sure why.

After breaking the kiss, Hinata climbed out and dutifully continued washing his back without a word further. A content smile on her face since he understood and accepted her feelings and dedication to him. Relaxing back into the bath, the blonde closed his eyes and thought deeply on THAT night. The one that changed his life for all time.

 **Three years ago.**

A young Naruto Uzumaki was walking down the street after having done some late grocery shopping. It took a bit longer than he wanted but at least he got non-nearly-expired goods at a reasonable price. He'd have to go to that store again sometime despite it being further away from his apartment.

He still had a ways to walk so he decided to cut through the Uchiha district as a little shortcut. As he walked down the Uchiha district, he felt a certain sense of dread. Like something really bad was happening or going to happen.

His foot landed on something producing a wet splat sound, looking down it seemed like a puddle, it hadn't rained so it couldn't be mud much less rain water since it hadn't rained recently. The clouds parted overhead allowing the light of the full moon to beam down, revealing the puddle to be a dark crimson.

Naruto swallowed hard as his gaze followed the trail of blood to its source. The sight before him made him drop his bag of goods from shock. "This… what…. I…" the boy was at a loss for words due to the gruesome scene, lining the alley was a number of bodies, some of which he recognized as members of the Uchiha clan. Fell to his knees due to the horror. He couldn't even comprehend why someone would do this.

His hands clenched hard as he got up, he had to find help immediately and call the authorities. He remembered that Sasuke's house was close by here, if he hurried he might be able to call for help from there and maybe find someone that knew what the hell was going on. Like Itachi, Naruto didn't know the prodigy all that much, but if anyone could handle this situation it'd be him.

Naruto ran as fast as his legs could take him towards the Clan head's household. The blonde boy felt a powerful urge to vomit because of the number of bodies in the street, man or woman, young or old, no one was spared. Who would do something so cruel? This was absolute genocide!

Shaking his head to keep his focus, Naruto ran up to the house he knew belonged to Sasuke's family, he was surprised to find the door was wide open but it didn't matter right now. He found a phone in the hall which was rather convenient so he picked it up to call the Anbu authorities, but the phone was dead. Likely the power was cut by whoever was responsible for this.

He paused for a moment to think about what to do next? What if the killer was still in The Uchiha district picking off any survivors? Was there even anyone left? His question was seemingly answered when he heard voices coming from a room a short distance from him. Were there survivors hiding in here?

He scurried over to the source of the voices and found the door was slightly open, he peeked inside and saw the form of Itachi Uchiha stabbing his father through the chest. Naruto gaped at the sight, Itachi was the one responsible? Why would he murder his own clan? All those people…

Mikoto however could see the boy looking inside, mistaking it for her son since she couldn't see his face or blonde hair in the dark she mouthed "Get out." From behind her Itachi was poised to run her through just as well. Why wasn't she resisting? Why wasn't she fighting back or calling for help?

Naruto remembered the rumors of how one can be put into a Genjutsu by looking at the Sharingan. Was Mikoto in one? For some reason, the Jinchuuriki felt something snap inside of him. While he could count the number of times he met Mikoto on a single hand, she always was very sweet and polite. She didn't deserve this.

Time seemed to slow down for the boy as Itachi's blade was brought down on his mother. A deep and terrible rage filled the blonde as his eyes turned to crimson with a black slit pupil. Itachi paused, his blade stopping only inches from his mother's vital point, as he sensed a powerful form of Chakra. It felt familiar… then he realized where or more rather WHEN he had felt this before. "Kyuubi Chakra?"

His question was answered by Naruto bursting through the door, smashing it into splinters as he charged at Itachi "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU BASTARD? THIS IS YOUR CLAN AND FAMILY!" The Jinchuuriki roared angrily.

"This is none of your affair." The Uchiha prodigy replied calmly, although inside he was still surprised by the boys appearance. He needed to regain control of the situation immediately. He looked in the boy's eyes and cast and muttered "Tsukuyomi." As soon as he activated the unbreakable Genjutsu, his own mother used herself as a human shield to protect Naruto.

Itachi's eyebrow was raised ever so slightly as his mother fell to the floor unconscious, but this might be his single most opportunity to spare his mother, and putting her into a Genjutsu induced coma would keep her relatively safe from harm. He tilted his head to the side to avoid a punch from the young Jinchuuriki. Even with his advanced training, talent, and skill he felt the boy's small fist graze his cheek.

'With some training… he could easily surpass me.' The Uchiha thought, in the span of two seconds, Itachi kicked the blonde in the stomach sending him flying into the wall and pinned his hands down with a pair of firmly planted Kunai, piercing the back of the blonde's hands.

"YOU BASTARD! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS! THIS IS YOUR FAMILY AND CLAN! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THIS? ANSWER ME!" Naruto yelled defiantly, his whisker marks becoming more pronounced and feral.

The Elite Uchiha thought for a moment, even if by accident, the boy did provide a tiny loophole in his dealings with Danzo which spared Mikoto's life. So Naruto deserved to know something. "Very well. In truth, the Uchiha clan, more specifically my father, was planning a coup de tat against the Hokage. In order to protect Konoha, I needed to do a 'bad thing'. In essence, the massacre you have witnessed."

"What about the women and children? Did they deserve to die too?" Naruto asked with a growl, his blood boiling hot from anger.

"…. No. They didn't. I don't expect you to understand everything. But you must understand this much: Sometimes to protect something you love or value, you must be willing to do 'a bad thing'. Good bye for now Naruto… and thank you…" Itachi spoke in a somber tone. And just like that, he vanished to take care of a little business with his younger brother.

All Naruto could do was sit there, thinking on Itachi's words. What was it he cherished so much that he would destroy his whole clan? Why murder the entirety of his clan at all? But still… he couldn't find answers to those questions just yet.

 **One week later.**

A week had passed by rather swiftly and Konoha was in an uproar over the Uchiha massacre. Only three survivors were found at the scene, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Mikoto Uchiha. The third was currently in the coma ward but was stable, it would be some time before she would awaken though.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a room together for a few days, but needed to be separated after the two nearly killed each other on one occasion, though according to the hospital staff, The Uchiha started the fight. Apparently he held the Jinchuuriki responsible for his mother's comatose state despite her protecting the blonde as stated in the boy's testimony.

Naruto's wound healed rather quickly with little to no form of scarring showing and so far he had repeatedly asked to meet with the Sandaime to discuss what had happened with Itachi. The Hokage had been busy running damage control, breaking the news, making arrangements for the deceased and more.

Finally the Sandaime caught a break to speak with the Uzumaki and was sitting next to Naruto's hospital bed. "So what was it you needed to talk me about with so badly? Doctor's say you wouldn't discuss the massacre with anyone except me." Hiruzen asked bluntly since he was curious about this.

"Ah. I wanted to ask you… was Sasuke and Itachi's dad really planning a coup?" the blonde asked with a hardened expression, his eyes scanning the Sandaime's face for any deception. The Hokage's face fell and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, his reaction alone proved that Itachi wasn't lying.

The Hokage recomposed himself and spoke "So Itachi told you did he?" although his question was more in the form of a statement.

"A little. He said that he needed to do 'a bad thing' to protect what he cherished. And to do that he murdered the entirety of his clan." Naruto answered truthfully while crossing his arms.

"It… wasn't supposed to be like this. Believe me. I too am horrified by this massacre. I once knew of a certain clan who fell due to sabotage and the greed of humanity. I suppose in a way, either the Uchiha clan destroyed itself, or perhaps Konoha's 'darkness' destroyed them." The Sandaime spoke in a philosophical manner.

"I don't understand it all just yet, but do you know why Fugaku was planning a coup? And what do you mean 'it wasn't supposed to be like this'?" Naruto asked to better understand exactly what had happened and what prompted recent events.

"… Naruto-kun. What I'm about to tell you mustn't ever leave this room. It isn't a well-known fact, but Uchiha males, particularly in their adult years often display signs of superiority complexes, an insatiable need for power by any means, and a distinct lack of regard for human life. Madara Uchiha was a prime example back in the day. Fugaku felt like the Uchiha's deserved a spot on the Hokage seat due to them being a founding clan. So he planned on pulling the coup and establishing himself as Hokage, and making Itachi his successor.

It was both Itachi and Mikoto who blew the whistle and kept me informed of who was and wasn't involved. The plan was for Itachi to quietly assassinate the conspirators, once the threat was over then both Itachi and his mother would testify and expose the coup attempt. But it seems that… someone subverted my plans and turned it into a complete disaster." The Sandaime explained somberly as he rubbed his temples.

"Who? Who would be capable of such wanton cruelty?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"….. I have a pretty good idea who. But, well, I have no evidence as of yet to link 'that man' to the crime. I suppose I may need to start the New Dawn Initiative." Hiruzen spoke, muttering his thoughts at the end.

"New Dawn Initiative? What's that?" the boy asked out of simple curiosity which made the aged Hokage mentally slap himself for his indiscretion.

He sighed at his own carelessness but answered anyway "Some years ago, during the Yondaime's brief reign, a 'certain Kunoichi' put forward a new Initiative called 'New Dawn'. A form of independent Secret Police designed to handle virtually any threat great or small in Konoha, and if expanded enough, across the Elemental Nations themselves. Basically, a group that is meant to hunt down and defeat the 'darkness' of Konoha at their own discretion. I'd hoped that I wouldn't need to activate it considering its nature, but it seems the Uchiha Massacre proves that the New Dawn Initiative may be a… necessary evil to ensure something like this never happens again."

"I see. Can I be part of it then?" the blonde asked with a look of determination written all over his face.

"Eh? I don't think you fully understand. You'll need to work outside the law, you'll be dealing with some of the lowest, most depraved forms of criminals. I guarantee that your innocence shall be quickly consumed by being part of such things." The aged Hokage warned in a grave tone.

"Itachi was willing to do 'a bad thing' to protect what mattered to him. I should do the same. And my innocence was shattered the second I stumbled on the massacre. Please Hokage-sama! Train me to fight! Train me to be the Initiative's leader!" Naruto spoke, addressing his grandfather figure as 'Hokage-sama' for the first time in a very long time.

"…. Very well. But once you go down this path… then there will be no coming back." Hiruzen warned once more prompting the boy to only nod once again in understanding.

And so began the first chapter of New Dawn.

 **End flashback.**

Naruto was brought out of his reminiscing by Hinata drying him off. She was quite fervently rubbing a towel against his body to dry him off making him inwardly chuckle about her being a 'Waifu'. A small knock came from outside the bathroom, it opened with a soft click revealing Sakura who announced that dinner was ready.

Both the Jinchuuriki and Heiress nodded in acknowledgement as the latter retrieved a fresh change of clothes for the blonde to wear. After getting dressed, although Hinata adopted the nude apron style like the others once more, the two went towards in dinner table where both Sakura and Ino had already set the dishes and the meal at the ready.

"Smells delicious like always." Naruto commented with a smile as be set himself down in his respective seat. Once he and Hinata had taken their places, they all proceeded to get their desired servings to devour.

"Hey Naruto-sama? When can we join your group?" asked the Yamanaka Heiress with a sly smile. Her fellow blonde merely smirked since these three had been eager to join the New Dawn Initiative for over a year. Technically they were still recruits since they were still undergoing training but he was confident they would be invaluable members.

"You're still in training. And I expect the best in New Dawn's members. By the time we 'graduate' the fucking Academy. You girls are gonna be real badass motherfuckers that's for fucking sure. I can't wait to see the look on that fucking Uchiha Uke's face when a bunch of bodacious fucking babes can kick his ass and make it look fucking easy." He answered while digging into his food.

The girls nodded in understanding, and ignored his excessive swearing since they'd already gotten used to it by now. Once dinner was done, the girls played a quick round of rock, paper, scissors to determine who would do dishes. Hinata lost so it was her turn to clean the dishes. The winners then looked to Naruto, hoping they might be picked to join him in his bed.

The Jinchuuriki pulled out a coin and spoke "Call it." Before tossing the coin in the air then catching it as it came back down.

"Heads!" Sakura called out quickly, leaving Ino with Tails. The two watched as the whiskered teen opened his hand revealing that it was Heads.

"Yay!" Sakura cheered since she would be getting some alone time with her master and lover. Ino graciously accepted her loss and quietly left to assist her fellow Heiress with cleaning.

Suffice it to say… their neighbors didn't get much sleep due to the noise.

 **The next day.**

"What a fucking dump. I gotta waste my fucking time with these wet behind the fucking ears Academy students?" Naruto complained as they walked towards the Academy, he brought Lucille with him in the event he had to bash some pervy teacher's head in. He always hated people who take advantage of women and young girls like that.

"Naruto-sama, remember, cut back on the swearing while you're here." Hinata gently reminded him since she didn't want him getting reported for his foul language.

"Yeah yeah. I remember." He grumbled as his girls guided him to the appropriate classroom. At least he had them around to provide him a sense of stability and reality. He always hated the Academy ever since the Civilian council began their efforts to water it down and sanitize it to give Civilian childer a 'fairer chance.' Talk about bullshit. If the little brats couldn't make the cut, then it was on them for not trying hard enough. If they try harder, they'll get stronger, plain and simple. The damned Civilians just want to meddle in things that aren't their business in the first place.

Democracy huh? What a fucking joke. The Jinchuuriki's musing was interrupted when he saw Fuu was talking with a Chunin teacher, however from her posture and expression, he could tell she was feeling exceptionally uncomfortable right now.

"Please Teacher-san, I'm just trying to find my Classroom. Can't you just point me in the right direction?" the green haired girl asked as she slowly backed away from him, since she felt he was much too close and was invading her personal space.

"Be happy to. I would gladly escort you myself." The Chunin teacher replied in a less than charming manner as he attempted to step forward towards her, but was stopped by a certain blonde getting in front of him. Behind him, his three girls surrounded Fuu as though they were shielding her from harm.

"Naruto-sama!" the green haired girl yelled with a smile due to his timely appearance.

"Morning Fuu-chan. Enjoy your stay with Yugao?" the blonde asked, greeting her in a cheery manner prompting her to nod her head. His associate Yugao Uzuki was a very gracious host and was very kind to her and exceptionally hospitable.

The whiskered teen then turned his attention towards the Chunin teacher and asked in a displeased tone "Now who're you supposed to be?"

"That's Iruka Umino. Our teacher." Answered Sakura while narrowing her eyes. She and her two female classmates always had a feeling that there was something sleazy about the Scarred Chunin, now he was bothering a new student? Seemed like he was definitely a pervert.

"Ah. That's right. And you must he Naruto Uzumaki. Hokage-sama said you'd be joining and that you were a bit of a troublemaker." The Chunin spoke while crossing his arms while giving the Jinchuuriki an icy glare.

"Oi. Fuu-chan? Was this guy making you feel uncomfortable?" the whiskered teen asked, completely ignoring the Chunin teacher, which made said teacher fume.

"Yes. Yes he did." The Nanabi Jinchuuriki replied since she felt like she couldn't trust the teacher, and he was a little bit too grabby.

"Nonsense. It's not my fault that you're all are misinterpreting my intentions and…" Iruka tried to defend himself only to be silenced by Lucille being only inches away from his face.

"You shut the hell up. If Fuu says that you made her uncomfortable, then that's that. If you ever come near her again inappropriately, I will kill you. That's a promise. Now show me and Fuu's classroom. Chop chop." Naruto spoke in a harsh tone, for those who knew him, they'd know he would carry out that threat consequences be damned.

The Scarred Chunin frowned, already not liking this cheeky brat. But he complied nonetheless if only to get them to stop glaring at him. Once they arrived at the classroom, Ino Hinata and Sakura took their respective seats as Iruka stepped in front of his desk where a silver haired Chunin was waiting.

He cleared his throat then announced to the class "Today we have a pair of new students joining us. Meet Naruto Uzumaki and Fuu." The two addressed students stepped inside and both gave a small wave to the class. A number of the girls whispered amongst themselves on how ruggedly handsome Naruto was and his 'bad boy' aura. While the boys whispered about how cute Fuu was and how they rarely see a dark skinned chick.

Naruto scoffed since this wasn't the first time he'd been ogled. Let those hussies look at him all they like, it's not like he'd pay any real attention to him since he wasn't interested in girls who can't handle themselves or can't remain loyal. Fuu however felt a bit uncomfortable, some of the looks she received reminded her of her brief captivity since her jailors would talk about how they couldn't wait to rape her and openly undress her with their eyes.

The blonde boy took notice of her nervous body language and took her hand in his whispering to her "If any limp dick motherfucker bothers you, you come to me and I'll set everything straight. Okay?" at his words she nodded in relief, it had been some time since anyone treated her with such genuine kindness, as expected of a fellow Jinchuuriki.

The two then noticed that there was only one open seat available. "Sorry about that. Your arrival was rather last minute so we couldn't arrange for an additional seat. Seems on of you will have to sit on the floor." Iruka mentioned though it wasn't untrue since he hadn't expected the Hokage to put these new students in so suddenly.

"That's okay. I can fix that." Naruto spoke as he lifted Fuu up in a bridal carry then set himself down in the available seat with her in his lap. A furious blush was on her face and she couldn't help but feel both Naruto's muscular body against her own, and the heated glares of jealousy attempting to burn holes in her.

"Now we can both sit here." The whiskered teen commented, which prompted a grunt of annoyance from none other than Sasuke Uchiha. An annoyance in Naruto's life he couldn't seem to get rid of. Not only did Sasuke have a chip on his shoulder, a tree up his ass, and an inflated ego, he also blamed Naruto for his mother ending up in a coma since she shielded the blonde from whatever Genjutsu Itachi used.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki merely rolled his eyes. All he had to do was keep an eye on the brat for the time being. But if he was going to be here for an entire year, maybe less if mission parameters changed, then he might as well try to enjoy himself… by making Sasuke and anyone else he doesn't like as miserable as he possibly can.

But for now, it seems Lucille wouldn't be seeing much use which made him a little sad. Butt if there was one thing Konoha was good for… it was breeding corruption.

 **End chapter one.**

 **Next time on New Dawn V3: Fuu's training in the New Dawn Initiative begins. But she still has some questions regarding both Naruto's hardcore take-no-prisoners policies and the Origins of his weapon Lucille.**

 **New Dawn: The opening. (Play Ice Cube 'Nobody wants to die'.)**

Late at night in Konoha, street lights illuminate the darkened streets. A lone drunkard stumbles about then a loud crash sounds out as a window exploded sending shards of glass everywhere and a body falls on the ground. The drunkard turns around briefly as a lone figure steps onto the broken glass, a baseball bat with barbed wire dripping blood.

Naruto smirks down at the body for a brief moment, Lucille now resting on his shoulder as he marches down the street.

Now during the daytime he walks by a group of disgruntled Shinobi yelling outside a Shinobi weapons store.

He walks on a bridge where Anko Mitarashi is waiting, dumping a body down into the waters. Her chore done, she follows him with a sadistic grin on her face.

They walk by the Ichiraku ramen shop where Ayame is tending their new meat locker, behind her being a deceased man hanging on a meat hook. The waitress puts a finger to her lips as she shuts the meat locker up tight.

Kurenai is standing over a bound woman, her mouth taped shut and dripping in liquid. The bound woman is sitting atop a mountain of cash. The Genjutsu mistress smirks and clicks a lighter on in her hands before tossing it onto the money, making it burst into flames along with the woman on top as she join Anko and Naruto passing by.

Hana and Yugao punch a man in the stomach then the face, making blood and teeth explode from his mouth. They see their cohorts approaching and toss their victim into the Inuzuka kennels, the more feral dogs beginning to devour their new chew toy.

Mikoto sits on a park bench reading a newspaper the front page reading 'New Dawn Initiative rising! Record breaking death toll and plummeting crime rates.' She gets up from her seat and smirks as a building burns behind her. She joins the others with a slight swagger in her walk.

They then stand on the Hokage Mountain, looking down on the village as some explosions appear consuming Konoha in fire.

 **End of Opening.**

 **A/N: For the record, in case anyone complains, I'm not officially shipping Naruto x Hinata since that's not one of my favorite pairings. Hinata will be closer akin to her RTN counterpart. Now that's taken care of, I have no idea what I might update next. But keep an eye out all the same. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
